1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets and, more particularly, to restroom hardware mounting brackets of the type that may be fastened to a wall or other surface to support dividers, partitions, or panels in public restrooms.
2. Prior Art
Privacy enclosures for use in restrooms are well known in the art. Public bathroom privacy panels have been in existence since 1917. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,229 (Hughes) U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,205 (Moore), and U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,358 (Carpenter). The modern restroom partition system was developed in about 1957 by Hult. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,029 (Hult). This system utilized metal panels that attached to the walls using specialized brackets. Most partition systems today are based this design and use similar brackets.
Partitions are commonly fastened to the wall by U-shaped mounting brackets containing a single or double flange, commonly referred to as ears, extending from the bottom of the U, outwardly, in one or both directions. Each flange has a center hole that provides a means to screw, bolt, or otherwise fasten the bracket to the wall. The two flanges making up the U-shape, each, commonly contain a single hole to provide means to screw, bolt, or otherwise fasten the bracket to the partition or divider.
Typical installations of restroom privacy stalls enclose each toilet using partitions or dividers, a door and pilasters. Each partition or divider is commonly attached to the wall using the U-shape brackets with ears. The other side of the partition is commonly attached to a pilaster using different style brackets. Loads from the partition's weight or from abuse are distributed to each bracket on both ends of the partition. The magnitude of the vertical load on the brackets attaching the partition to the wall will vary, depending on whether the pilaster is laterally constrained to the floor or ceiling. In a perfectly idealized installation, using the typical or common wall attachment brackets, the pilaster carries all weight and vertical abuse loads to the floor. The partition, in essence, is leaned against the wall and the wall brackets act as links, carrying little vertical load. However, common brackets regularly have failed wall connections because of loose pilaster attachments to the floor or ceiling. The vertical load applied from the partition causes prying loads that exceed the wall fastener's installed tension strength. Failure generally causes the fasteners or anchors to pull out of the wall, allowing the bracket to rotate. It is very common for brackets to be unsecured from the wall and rotated in a position no longer perpendicular to the wall, as originally installed.
Applicant's assignee manufactures replacement restroom partition mounting brackets from extruded aluminum that allows vertical load to be transferred to the wall without creating tension loads on the wall fasteners from prying, thus eliminating the most common failure mode of typical restroom partition installations.